The present disclosure relates to a display device, a manufacturing method of the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
In a display device, when foreign substances are mixed in a process of forming a light-emitting element (light-emitting portion) of a pixel, a brightness defect in the pixel occurs. For example, in a display device of an active drive system which uses a light-emitting element having a structure in which an organic layer including a light-emitting layer is interposed between a transparent electrode and a reflective electrode, an inter-electrode short circuit is caused between the transparent electrode and the reflective electrode of the light-emitting element due to foreign substances mixed in the manufacturing process in some cases. When the inter-electrode short circuit of the light-emitting element occurs, the light-emitting element does not emit light. Therefore, a pixel (sub-pixel) including the light-emitting element is visually confirmed as a non-light emitting pixel, a so-called brightness defect referred to as a dark spot occurs.
As a solution for the brightness defect due to a mixture of the foreign substances, a technology for forming a plurality of wirings that directly connects the respective light-emitting element and the drive circuit driving the light-emitting element to each other on the same surface as the reflective electrode layer is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-186448). According to this technology, when the pixel has a dark spot defect, wiring which directly connects a defective light-emitting element and the drive circuit to each other is cut by emitting a laser, and the like, and thereby it is possible to recover (fix) the pixel which has a dark spot defect even after completion of the display panel.